


托马斯·夏普 小破车一辆

by B_Datura



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, thomas william hiddleston
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Datura/pseuds/B_Datura
Summary: #破车一辆，如有不适，请及早退出#男主：《猩红山峰》托马斯·夏普，女主第一视角注意（女主是影片女主之前被害的众多女子中的一位）





	托马斯·夏普 小破车一辆

谁知道在这场虚情假意的欢愉之后，我所能等来的，究竟是一碗避子汤，还是一杯绝命药？

我冷眼看着已然就着一身酒气凑过来的男人，心中讽刺地想道。

“哦，亲爱的……”

托马斯精致却颓废的脸顺势埋进了我的肩窝，弄得他本就半敞的衬衫领子更加凌乱，并不是十分壮硕的胸肌顿时一览无遗，粗重的呼吸就那样喷在我颈侧，倒难得让这个潮湿阴暗的房间因此而稍稍有了丝不合时宜的炽热。

我猝不及防被他狠狠靠了这一下，再加上最近愈发体虚，竟直接被他压进了绵软的被褥，手上因为刚刚擦拭过嘴唇还未干透的鲜血全部抹在了他白色的衣袖上，像一朵格格不入的蔷薇刺绣。

他的气息更加失了一贯的优雅章法，使得我浑身上下的冰冷反倒因为脖颈处那一点微不足道的温暖而显得更为清晰。在一阵混合着战栗的晕眩中，我仿佛再一次听到了他来我这里之前，相隔甚远的露西尔·夏普的房间里响起的歇斯底里的咒骂——似乎有些察觉到我已接触到了真相，又似乎是笃定我已近油尽灯枯，这个下贱又恶心的女人终于越发无所顾忌……啊，也许更应该说是……夏普家这对姐弟，终于甚至开始吝惜在我面前展示他们那教人叹服的高超演技的机会了。

我抬头去看压在身上的男人：托马斯·夏普，曾经我赌上所有去爱的，我的……丈夫——哦，也曾是两位已然殒命的女人的丈夫。他正试图吻上我还在颤抖的嘴唇，本该干净的薄荷绿眸子里，此刻只剩下一片混沌的迷雾，锁骨处，几块暧昧的红痕赫然挂在那里，恣意张扬。我突然就不想再看到这张自己曾经寄予拳拳情意的俊俏皮囊，于是上手，用尽了浑身的力气去推阻正在不断作乱的他。只是，近来越发熟悉的刺痛倏然开始在我这副残破不堪的身躯里横冲直撞，再加上他一意孤行的侵略，我终究只能是他屠刀下那只软弱的羔羊。

眼前一阵阵发黑，我只能选择彻底闭上双眼，任由他不耐烦地将我的双手锁在我头顶，一边从嘴唇开始，吻过我的下巴，脖子，锁骨……他凭着一只手，有些粗暴地扯开了我宽松的睡裙衣领，即使身体已经疼到发虚，可上半身突然全部暴露在空气里，羞耻与寒冷还是激得我蓦然瞪大了双眼。

“唔唔……！”可我甚至来不及咒骂，就已经再一次被他牢牢含住了唇舌。直到我快要窒息，他似乎才肯勉强放过我，然后再一次循着之前的路线，一路吻下，甚至含住了我的乳**尖——一股电流倏然窜过我的脊梁骨，陌生又肮脏的快感渐渐涌了上来，我试图逃脱侵蚀，却发现身体里那些下流又灼热的欲望已经悄然扩大了火势，似是要将我就此燃烧殆尽。从未真正经历过男女情事的我，此刻在他漫不经心的一点挑拨之下，就已经如同离了水的鱼，嘴唇大幅度的张合，却还是难以正常呼吸。

突然，曾经那个处于热恋当中的自己闯入了我的脑海，那时我日日庆幸自己遇到了这么好的丈夫，也曾幻想与他做这些事情，为他生下一个孩子，和他构建一个完整又美好的家庭——直到我无意间发现了他们的秘密，黑暗又残酷的事实瞬间将我判入地狱。

他胸前的吻痕像是一个狰狞又带有深深讽刺意味的笑，再次将我死水般的心潭掀起巨浪，那些或喜或忧，或愉悦或绝望的片段像是走马灯一般在眼前闪过，待我再次反应过来时，却看到他已经停了下来，正愣愣地看向我。

良久，他的声音在极静的房间里响起：“你……米拉，枕头……上，那是……枕头上的血迹，是……？”

他的声线里好像有着一丝颤抖的忧伤，隔着凝固的空气传过来，让我一时竟有些难以辨得清真假。我努力地瞪大眼睛，想要去看清他的表情，却意外地被一下子漫上来的泪水模糊了视线。

“……”为了不让自己愚蠢地哭出声来，我只好紧紧抿住嘴唇，一时间竟也无法回答他的问题。泪珠不停地从眼角冲出去，我能感觉到那些滚烫的小水珠划过皮肤，没入发鬓，顺着发丝不断滑向远处——或许还要在枕头上晕开一个血色的圆圈。

“……”他轻轻地替我掩好了胸前凌乱大敞的衣衫。

我能感觉到，他的指尖有些不稳。

在此期间，持续游走的疼痛迫使我只能一直瞪着眼睛，就那样看着他而无法动作。等到那些液体好不容易流干，我也终于看清了他的表情：漂亮的眉眼重重地垂下去，整张脸在明灭的烛光中显得苍白，瘦削的脸颊使他乍看之下就像一个孤独而哀伤的冤魂。

“……你真的不明白吗，托马斯·夏普。”浑身的力气像是被抽空了，我甚至连一个上扬的声调都很难问出来。

“……我不明白……”他似乎很痛苦地闭起了双眼，下一刻，毫无预兆地将我搂起，紧紧拥在怀中——就好像是，我们又回到了那些明媚的日子，“我不敢，不敢相信……！米拉……对不起……对不起！我只是……我只是……对不起……我姐姐……露西尔……她……”

“……”我懒得再去挣脱，任由他将头埋在我肩旁哭诉，那些来自他的灼烫水珠，这一次，尽数没入了我的衣领。

突然，一丝怪异的幽香自他后颈边逸散了出来。

我自己爱好制香，这么多年下来，鼻子也还算灵敏，此刻我便在这丝香味中捕捉到了另一种熟悉的气味……是能起到强效催情作用的一种药草，非常特殊，会延迟一定的时间然后剧烈发作，只是此刻我脑中混乱，一时竟想不起它的名字。

托马斯还在我耳边絮絮叨叨，无非就是一些道歉和吞吞吐吐的解释，听得我更加烦乱。

“看来今晚，露西尔·夏普这个情妇失职了。”我冷冷地刺出这把尖刀，意欲划开他那虚伪的面具。

“……什么……米拉，你在……”他瞪大了那双惯常用来迷惑人的、恶魔般好看的眼睛，瞪着我——显然，我成功了。

我打断他的话：“她在给你下催情药，你知道吗？”

勾了勾唇角，我继续疯狂攻击他最后的防线：“托马斯·夏普，玩自己姐姐的感觉如何？”

“很……爽吧！咳咳……”我想嘲笑他，却不想惹到了体内作祟的另一重恶魔，于是只能从善如流地咳嗽起来，“咳咳……咳咳咳咳……咳——咳，咳——咳咳……咳咳……”

这次的病势来得似乎比我想象的要更加猛烈一些，以至于我再次停止咳嗽后，只消一瞥眼的功夫，就看到一朵猩红的花，以他的左胸处为中心，开的正好。直到他慌忙地凑过来，我才真正意识到——自己刚刚，好像是直接喷了一大口血出去。他坐在我对面，此番算是糟了大殃，就连脸上甚至都溅上了几滴血珠。

“米拉！米拉……你走吧……你走吧！你离开吧！我悄悄送你离开……好不好？”他直接哭喊着再次将我搂入了怀中，比上一次紧一些。

“不……不。”我嘴唇抖得厉害，费了九牛二虎之力才说完整这个词。身体也早就如烂泥一般，只能靠在他身上借力。

我又何尝未曾想过逃离？只是我发现毒药的事情时，已经太晚了。

一切，都来不及了。

她下给他的催情药应该快要真正发作了。

我靠在他的肩窝处，仿佛最亲密的爱侣。

“……在……结束之前，这是……最后的……疯……疯狂。”

说完我便狠狠咬上了他的后肩处，疼痛会激荡起他最深层的欲望，而这也将是我最后的随波逐流。

显然他已被药效夺去了理智，双眸也重新蒙上了一层晦暗不明的色彩，连烛光也无法照亮。

一切不过是水到渠成：他先后扯下了自己那件血衣和我本就松散的长裙，随着衣物被随意地丢在地板上，他的亲吻也如狂风骤雨般降落在我虚弱的身体上，一时间便留下一串串暧昧的红痕。

就连我也似乎被那药效影响，加之来自身体内外两种疼痛一齐来袭，霎时间竟然也不知从哪里生出来一股力气。我紧紧搂住他的脸颊，也开始疯狂地回应他。

他的舌在我口腔里胡乱翻搅着，而我则试图用自己的去迎合他，与他的绞在一起——正如我们的身体也交缠在一处。

亲吻间，他修长的手指悄悄掌控了我一边的乳肉，开始将它肆意地玩弄于掌间，好似把玩一块圆润的珠玉，我猝然被这般侵略，只来得及惊喘一声，就再一次淹没在他的亲吻里。

他轻轻地笑起来，终于放过我的嘴唇，再一次一路向下，在我双乳之间逡巡，我一时只记得伸手去按下他的头，口中又不小心溢出几声黏腻的喘息。我感到有什么正从我双腿间那块羞耻又神秘的地方中汩汩流出，甚至可能沾上了他的小腹，想到这里，我惊讶于自己竟还能分神出来感到紧张和迷惘。然而下一秒，身体最隐秘的部位被侵入的怪异感觉使我惊叫出声：“托马斯……！”

“……”他再次欺身上来，眼中是最浓稠的情欲，唇边则是一抹邪恶又惑人的笑意，我最终在这一刻选择完全的堕落。他不说话，将自己那滚烫坚硬的东西抵在我的小腹处，手指却开始在我身体里做起乱——一会儿是节奏舒缓的抽插，一会儿又是旋转着按压，像在寻找着什么。而我却只能牢牢攀着他的肩膀，生怕自己落入这深渊，从此无所凭依。

像是还玩不够，他用本来撑在我耳边的手抬起我的腿示意将它盘在他腰际，同时强迫我连腰也一起抬得更高，他则趁机又抽了枕头过来，垫在我腰下——他则借此将我“一览无遗”。我用双手去推拒他的肩膀，一边将头扭过去，不好再看他，而他却再次俯下身来，顺势强迫我与他四目相对。我浑身早就燥热不已，此刻被他这么一看，更是深深沦陷。他那根巨物也一下子顶在了我的入口处，让我不禁有些本能的害怕。

“托马斯……我不……我……怕……”

我忍耐着身体里的疼痛，软软地抵抗着。

“……宝贝，听话，你要放松……不会很痛的……相信我，米拉……”

他似乎已经忍耐到极限，表情不太好，还蹙着眉。

“我……”

这一次，他甚至不愿再等我说完，已将身体狠狠往下一沉。我先是感到两个人的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，接踵而来的，就是一种陌生的撕裂痛感。我试图蜷紧身子来缓解这种尴尬的疼痛，却因为他的压制而无法动弹。

然而，慢慢的，痛感散去后，一种全新的快感紧接着升腾起来，将我牢牢拴在其间。

“放松点……米拉，我快要动不了了……你好紧……” 他，也在下一刻，开始了那些动作，带着那根巨物，在我身体里横冲直撞——一边还不忘在我身体上各处点起簇簇火苗。

“唔……不……嗯，啊啊啊啊啊……”

我只能在他身下老老实实承欢，无法控制地发出那些声音、流下那些泪水。

……

他的攻势比我想象的还要猛烈许多，我甚至一度以为自己就要在他身下直接一命呜呼——还好，在我快要失去意识前，他终于在将一股热流留在我体内后停止了这场激烈的情事。

“米拉，……”

他似乎嘟囔了一句什么，但我只来得及听清他唤了我的名字。

我做了一个梦，梦中我依旧与他缠绵不休，只是，我们都是幸福而快乐的。在梦的最后，他怜惜地抚上我的脸颊：“米拉，我爱你。”

等到我再次醒来时，窗外的雪竟然难得的停了，天色似乎已近破晓。一缕光透进来，勉强照亮了床前一块小小的地方。

托马斯还在我身侧熟睡，我强撑着坐起身来，竟然发现他甚至还贴心地替我穿回了那件破破烂烂的睡裙。我费尽浑身力气从床上爬下来，一路扶着家具和墙壁走出了那间留有我最后的欢愉的卧室，果然见露西尔·夏普站在门口不远处，面无表情。

我云淡风轻地朝她笑了笑，果然见到她的脸像是被揉皱的纸张一般变得扭曲，眼中也透出快要实质化的怨毒。但我也已没什么好怕的了，只是吊着最后一口气，一阶一阶地向楼下走去……

我最终坚持着走到了大门前。

轻松地推开只是虚掩着的门扇，我终于能够放下心中的最后一块石头，任凭这副残躯摔入了门外皑皑白雪的怀中。

身体忽然变得很轻很轻，我忽然看到了雪地上自己的……身体，还有冲出门来的托马斯，他身上还胡乱套着昨夜的血衣，脚上甚至没有穿鞋子。

他抱着我的身体，再一次痛哭流涕；而我，却也就只能那样看着他。

——我们永远失去了仅仅是真实地感受到对方的悲恸的权利。


End file.
